


All Night long

by macgyvershe



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: F/M, fluffy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So MacGyver is coming back to TV. This is from a bunch of short and long stories that I wrote in the 80's. Fun and fluffy. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night long

The tall solitary figure walked the empty beach. The overcast skies threatened rain and the darkening horizon promised a full-blown storm. 

His deep chestnut brown eyes cast their melancholy gaze upon the sea. It was hard to be sad standing next to her magnificence. He lifted a tiny seashell from the sand and looked at the intricate pattern on its surface. The rain finally came, gently falling back into the grandeur of the ocean waves. 

Behind him and up the beach, a woman riding bareback astride a black Arabian stallion came noisily through the tall brush. She didn’t notice him, but the stallion did. It snorted its disapproval and shook its head in his direction. 

Sighting the man, the rider brought her steed up to him. 

“Beautiful animal. Don’t see many black Arabians,” he commented. “What’s his name?” 

“He’s called All Night Long, but I call him Al for short.” She smiled saucily. As she dismounted, the animal placed his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her lovingly. 

MacGyver gave an amused grin and cast his eyes at his shoes. A blush colored his face. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard they are noted for their stamina. My name’s MacGyver. Just call me Mac.” 

“Smoky Redfire,” she replied. 

MacGyvers winced. 

“Parents, can’t live without them or make them give you a regular name!” Smoky laughed. 

“I hear that,” Mac smiled, recalling why he hadn’t given her his first name. 

Al was definitely not into having company and nipped at Mac. 

“Hey!” Mac didn’t feel like being black as well as blue today. 

“ I think a formal introduction is needed,” Smoky said. Al, I’d like you to meet my friend Mac. Mac, I’d like you to meet my friend Al.” 

Mac extended his hand in friendship so the horse could sniff it. Al snorted at it profusely, getting a good deal of horsey goo on Mac t in the process. But this seemed to placate the huge beast as Smokey and MacGyver turned to walk up the beach. 

“It’s going to be a great day,” she said as she scanned the dark horizon. “I love storms; the rain, the wind, the wet!” 

“The cold.” Mac pulled up the collar of his jacket and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“There’s an out-cropping just ahead. We can shelter there.” Smokey led the way and they stood in the cave as the rain really started coming down in sheets. 

“Well, I better get Al back home.” She turned to mount her wet horse. 

“You sure you don’t want to hang out for a while? I can build a fire towards the back here. You could warm up a bit before you take off again. I could use some company.” That last statement was so very true. Mac didn’t usually push things this way. 

You could see her thinking about it: one hand on the horse. Then Al stepped in and nudged her hard toward Mac. He caught her in his arms. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Al.” Mac smiled at the horse. 

“He’s not usually that pushy,” Smokey commented as she gazed into the dark brown eyes of the man before her. His eyes melted her inside. 

“Neither am I,” Mac said as he held her close and placed his lips against her cheek in an affectionate kiss. 

She pulled him down into a passionate kiss: full on the lips. Suddenly, he felt awfully warm. 

“I don’t think we’re going to need that fire just yet.” Mac commented. 

Al snickered in agreement.


End file.
